


Cosplay

by binary_bastard



Series: Thirsty Tobio Week March 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Kissing, M/M, Thirsty Tobio Week, kageyama x oikawa, makki and mattsun are chaotic, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Kageyama didn't really want to be at this sleepover in the first place, and he might commit homicide if he has to dress up too.Day Two of Thirsty Tobio Week
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Thirsty Tobio Week March 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677223
Kudos: 128





	Cosplay

Kageyama snickered at the sight before him. Oikawa had made a huge deal of the stupid volleyball sleepover he was hosting and forced Kageyama to come. Despite being opposed to watching everyone’s antics, they were currently quite entertaining.

Makki was wearing some weird white outfit, wielding a plastic green lightsaber. He and what was presumably Mattsun dressed as Darth Vader dueled encircled by the rest of the group. Oikawa and Iwazumi stood with the other two idiots, as Han Solo and Chewbacca respectively. It was a demand of Oikawa’s that everyone come dressed in cosplay. Most complied, Kuroo donning green and a sword with Kenma pretending to be his Princess Zelda. Kageyama knew that the small gamer totally forced Nekoma’s team captain into it. Bokuto and Akaashi were dressed in Survey Corps uniforms from Shingeki no Kyojin, and even Ushijima was dressed as Spock for the occasion.

“Tobio-chan!” the team captain whined when he saw Kageyama wasn’t participating in what the younger setter honestly found to be humiliating and weird.

“Shut up, Kusokawa. Leave him be!” Iwazumi growled at the taller boy, tapping him on the head with a plastic weapon. _Thank god for Iwa-san_ , Kageyama thought.

“Iwa-chan! Stay in character.” The older setter thrust his plastic gun into best friend’s hands, turning to face the black-haired boy. Oikawa smirked as he grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his room before Iwazumi could detest.

“You can’t show up to a cosplay party dressed like that!” Oikawa felt sassy this evening, deciding that Kageyama’s loose fitted jeans and volleyball sweater we not to his satisfaction. He did, however, had quite possibly the most ridiculous idea ever.

Twenty minutes later, Kageyama was dressed similar to Hanamaki, white cloth hugging his muscular figure, but a silver belt accented his slim waist. Oikawa was rubbing makeup onto his face, much to his displeasure. He painted his kouhai’s lips red, swiping his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip to even out the color.

“There!” Oikawa smiled at his work and handed a small mirror to Kageyama. “Princess Leia, in the flesh.”

“Oikawa-san I’m going to kill you!” the younger setter roared, pushing Oikawa onto his bed and preparing to pummel him. The other boy’s face flushed at the contact, quickly becoming aware that Kageyama was pinning him down on his bed. A knee was placed between his legs as Kageyama knelt over him, and Oikawa felt himself harden slightly beneath his jeans. Kageyama pulled one hand back and shaped it into a fist, ready to beat the shit out of his senpai.

“Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was hushed and breathy. Kageyama hesitated, and Oikawa took the opportunity to thread his fingers though the other boy’s shiny black locks and pull him down into a kiss. Kageyama, nervous at first, slowly yielded to Oikawa’s touch. Red lipstick was smeared across both of them now, a trail of scarlet now prominent from Kageyama’s lips, down his neck, and to the spot on his collar Oikawa was presently nipping at. The older boy grinned into his nape. “I knew you liked me, _Tobio-chan_ ”

The way he said his name sent a shockwave through his body. _Tobio-chan_. Kageyama chastised him, “You’re messing up the makeup, Kusokawa!”

“Taking a page out of Iwa-chan’s book I see?” The brown haired boy hummed contently, cleaning up the mess of lipstick off the both of them. He reapplied the red paint to Kageyama’s thin lips. “The party awaits, _my_ _princess_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't ship Oikawa and Kags (Iwaoi and Kagehina all the way!) but I thought of this after seeing an old Princess Leia cosplay of mine and I couldn't resist.
> 
> written franticly at 2 am and not edited, as always,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
